Hats or caps frequently incorporate accessories such as brims, peaks, bills or visors that extend from a particular peripheral portion of the cap. Further, it is sometimes desirable to change the specific orientation of the hat with respect to the wearer such as by repositioning the visor or perhaps repositioning a hat accessory such as ear covers or muffs or ear speakers. With particular reference to hats incorporating a visor, the visor is normally directed forwardly of the wearer with the chief intent to shade the wearer's eyes. Under some conditions, and with respect to some sports, it is desirable or necessary to wear the hat with the visor directed rearwardly of the wearer. For example, when occupied in a sporting event wherein a significant wind may be encountered directed frontally of the wearer, such as boating, it may be necessary to reverse the hat and position the visor rearwardly of the wearer to prevent the onrushing wind from lifting the hat from the wearer's head.
Typically, to reverse the visor of such hat requires that the hat be removed and replaced on the head with the visor facing rearwardly. This maneuver is not always easily accomplished, particularly during the time when concentration is required elsewhere. For example, boating, skiing, and the like, require that the adjustment be made rapidly and that the hat be replaced on the head firmly in the proper position. Further, with regard to those hats that are manufactured and sold according to size, there is usually a label or tag at the central rear portion of the headband that is frequently relatively stiff and can irritate the forehead if the hat is reversed. In those instances where the hat includes an adjustable headband, the adjustable overlap of the headband is sometimes intrusive and can also irritate the forehead of the wearer when the hat is reversed.